


Yu Narukami - Bio

by WarioCart



Series: Coffee Smash! [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: Some data on the second wild card and ally to Ren during the recent chapters of Coffee Smash.





	Yu Narukami - Bio

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it, we going DOUBLE WILD CARD

** Yu Narukami, The Sister-Complex of Truth **

Going after his appearance in Persona 4 Arena, he's doing a bit of solo work, while still keeping close ties to both SEES and his own group of friends. Knowing much more about the previous Persona users, he's grown extremely interested in Ren, and the potential of the Metaverse personas. He's joined by two other men who've agreed to give their aliases to outfits, Shaun, a Rocket grunt, and Sans, a skeleton from Snowdin. While they've all had their own reasons, Yu is doing this primarily to understand why they are focusing much more on Joker. His intrigue has given him the role of a detective, and a person Ren can rely on as someone with a similar gift, besides Akechi.

Yu is armed with Izanagi, and he mainly focuses on him and his No-Okami form. Alongside this, he has Trumpeter, Mangatsu-Izanagi, Alice, and Yoshitsune. Unlike Joker, he's generally unrestricted, so if he were to break in..

Yu currently works in the Trickster's Cafe, and usually takes Ren's shift when Joker is in the tournament. 


End file.
